Memories of Heart
by Safineia
Summary: Ella había cumplido con su deber de educarlos, y por ello había vuelto a su hogar en la tierra como había sido acordado desde un principio. Pero aunque su mente hubiera sido librada de todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver con su estadía con los dioses, ellos sabían que –muy en el fondo– su adorada humana jamás los olvidaría. Yui siempre los tendría presentes en su corazón… siempre.


**Título:** Memories of Heart (Memorias del Corazón)

 **Palabras:** 2\. 499 (Sin contar las notas de autor)

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia es un final alternativo del anime y está basada en los finales de ruta en el juego donde Yui vuelve a la tierra sin recuerdos –aparentes– de su estadía con los dioses.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña del Anime/Juego Kamigami no Asobi ni de sus personajes, pero la historia es total y completamente de mi propiedad (¡Fuera manos!)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El plan de Zeus fue concluido exitosamente –aunque con sus debidos obstáculos y tropiezos– por la joven representante de la humanidad; Kusanagi Yui. Siendo que el año establecido como tiempo límite para cumplir con su tarea había llegado a su fin, la _graduación_ de todos los dioses de la academia fue llevada a cabo. Cada uno de ellos había pasado por situaciones difíciles que sirvieron como valiosas lecciones a la hora de entender las emociones humanas y ser capaces de sentirlas plenamente. Los grilletes desaparecieron, al igual que toda inseguridad habida en ellos, todo gracias al apoyo mutuo de sus compañeros, pero por sobre todo, gracias a ella.

Todos y cada uno de los dioses que habitaron aquel jardín creado por Zeus terminaron por desarrollar una confianza inquebrantable hacia la joven Kusanagi –incluso Thoth, aunque este mismo no lo admitiera– volviéndose una existencia irremplazable para ellos, así como ellos se habían vuelto de los seres más queridos y preciados para ella.

Pero los dioses y los mortales no pueden estar por siempre juntos.

Es por eso que al finalizar el año escolar de la academia Zeus dio por culminada la labor de Yui como instructora de los dioses mandándola de regreso a su mundo, donde la esperaba una vida entera como un simple humano más, pero sin ningún recuerdo del tiempo que había pasado en el jardín de los dioses.

"— _Aunque mi mente no sea capaz de recordar nada, jamás olvidare el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Todos ustedes… estarán siempre en mi corazón… siempre."_

Con una enorme sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas, ella les dedicó aquellas palabras cargadas de sinceridad y afecto, para acto seguido desaparecer en una ráfaga de luz dorada justo frente a sus ojos.

 **.**

Ellos por su parte volvieron a sus respectivos mundos. Mientras que el tiempo pasaba con una rapidez extraordinaria frente a sus ojos –aunque seguro era el efecto que daba el ser dioses inmortales– de vez en cuando recibían noticias de sus excompañeros de clase a la vez que continuaban con su deber como deidades, parecía ser que habían cambiado, pero de alguna manera seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

La labor de resguardar a la humanidad nunca había sido tan ardua ¿sería porque nunca se la habían tomado tan a pecho? Muy posiblemente fuera el caso. Pero esa responsabilidad traía una cierta ventaja; que de entre billones de seres humanos en el mundo… podían ver el avance de la vida de cierta japonesa de sonrisa entusiasta. Después de todo eran dioses, podían hacer lo que quisieran sin obtener objeciones ajenas, y la duda de cómo estaría su adorada humana jamás se fue ni con el largo pasar de los años que para ellos se iban en un parpadeo.

Tal y como dijo Zeus; Yui había retomado y continuado su vida cotidiana, graduándose finalmente de la preparatoria a la que asistía en compañía de sus amigas humanas y junto al apoyo de su familia. Ellos no pudieron más que alegrarse por el buen progreso en su vida. Y es que, en aquel momento durante la ceremonia de graduación, estando rodeada por sus amigos y familia bajo la lluvia de pétalos de sakura, aquella radiante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Yui solo confirmaba un hecho: ella realmente era feliz.

 **.**

El primer indicio de que ella –de alguna forma– realmente los recordaba llegó al momento en que la joven escogió su carrera universitaria, la cual –según lo que ella misma les había explicado– era la que la llevaría a la que sería su _ocupación_ en un futuro. Fue una gran sorpresa para los conocidos y familiares de la pelivioleta cuando esta decidió estudiar mitología, pero lo dejaron ser al ver el empeño y la dedicación que ella ponía en sus estudios.

Luego de un par de años Yui volvía a graduarse, esta vez, con un título que la probaba como la mejor de su promoción. Se volvió bastante reconocida por sus excelentes investigaciones facilitadas gracias a su dominio de lenguas extranjeras antiguas como el egipcio, siendo esta en la que mejor se especializaba pudiendo descifrar hasta los jeroglíficos más complicados. Hacía un tiempo que no sabían de Thoth, pero apostarían lo que fuera a que su antiguo profesor estaba muy orgulloso de su discípula humana.

 **.**

Después de observarla por lo que en años humanos sería casi una década, los dioses –finalmente– cayeron en cuenta de _cierto_ detalle; Yui había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer quien sería un partido atractivo para cualquier hombre. Y lo que les había hecho caer en cuenta de ello fue el considerable número de pretendientes que estaban tras ella.

Bueno ok, admitían que dicho detalle en realidad no era nada nuevo. Yui fue bastante popular entre la población masculina que la rodeaba desde la preparatoria, pero el punto era que la chica en cuestión nunca había tenido gran interés en ello. Por supuesto que tuvo unas cuantas citas casuales e incluso uno que otro novio –los cuales sufrieron los celos combinados de Baldr, Loki y hasta Takeru en forma de "pequeños accidentes"– pero nunca nada realmente serio… hasta que llegó _**él**_.

Se trataba de un joven de ascendencia extranjera 2 años mayor que ella, y ya que él era uno de los principales investigadores con los cuales ella trabajaba era normal que convivieran entre sí muy a menudo. La relación entre ellos se desarrolló de manera en que estuvieron 3 años como amigos, 2 como novios y 6 meses comprometidos hasta que finalmente llegó el día.

El ver a una Yui completamente vestida de blanco dando el "acepto" mientras miraba con amor a su _**esposo**_ los llenó de una enorme felicidad por ella. Habían decidido dejar de lado sus sentimientos por la joven desde el primer momento en que se dieron cuenta del amor que tenía ésta por ese hombre, aunque esto no había salvado al pobre de la misma suerte que tuvieron sus predecesores ante los celos multiplicados de todos los dioses –incluyendo al inexpresivo Tsukito hasta el alegre Apolo e incluso el pasivo Hades–.

 **.**

Luego de que Yui cumpliera 1 año de matrimonio Dionisio decidió –como el dios de la fertilidad que era– que ya era tiempo de darle a la joven un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él y su familia. Y fue así que los primeros hijos del joven matrimonio llegaron un hermoso día de otoño, acunados por los amorosos brazos de su madre quien lloraba de felicidad con solo verlos.

Y, junto con ellos, vino el segundo indicio de que los dioses aún vivían en el corazón de la ahora madre. Después de todo era demasiada casualidad el que Yui nombrara a sus mellizos _Tsukito_ y _Takeru_. Si tan solo supiera que con ese simple gesto le había dado al menor de los Totsuka el material suficiente para fastidiarlos durante siglos, alegando que era obvio que los preferiría a su hermano y a él debido a que eran "los más cercanos a ella".

Curioso fue el hecho de que ambos infantes hicieran honor a sus nombres; el mayor de los mellizos resultó ser un serio-inexpresivo –aunque sin llegar a los extremos del dios Tsukuyomi– y estudiante prodigio, mientras que el menor era un amante del _Kendo_ con mal genio pero que en el fondo era más blando que el flan y admiraba a su _aniki_ _ *****_ en sobremanera.

 **.**

Parecía ser que, luego de tener a los mellizos, Yui había optado por dejar de lado su trabajo como mitóloga ***** a favor de dedicarse más plenamente a su rol de madre. Esto probablemente era debido al poco tiempo que tenían tanto ella como su esposo gracias al arduo trabajo de sus investigaciones, más, sin embargo –al cumplir sus hijos 3 años– la joven mujer había optado por obtener una maestría con el fin de volverse profesora de historia antigua y así poder seguir dedicándose a aquello que tanto amaba.

Con el paso del tiempo la pelivioleta logró adaptarse perfectamente a su nuevo trabajo como educadora, tanto así que hasta parecía haber nacido para el empleo, siendo muy querida tanto por sus colegas como por sus alumnos.

Fue luego de 3 años de haberse vuelto profesora –y 6 desde que nacieron los mellizos– que Yui dio a luz a su tercera hija; una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios –heredados de su padre– llamada Melissa. Los dioses no pudieron negar el obvio homenaje a la pequeña muñeca de trapo que había servido como apoyo a la chica durante su tiempo en el jardín de Zeus. La misma que, según lo dicho por Hades, desapareció junto con la academia el mismo día en que Yui había vuelto a su mundo.

 **.**

El tan esperado día en el que uno de ellos volvió a tener contacto con Yui después de todos esos años, fue el mismo en que por poco y ocurre la peor tragedia que podría pasarle a ella.

Aquella vez la familia de la Kusanagi había decidido pasar un día en la playa, los niños jugaban en la orilla del mar siendo vigilados por su padre mientras la joven mujer servía la comida. Todo pasó en un segundo. Una Melissa de 5 años fue arrastrada mar adentro ante un descuido del hombre, ella pataleaba inútilmente buscando llevar su pequeño flotador de regreso a la orilla mientras las olas continuaban llevándola en sentido contrario. Un guardavida había intentado ir en su rescate ante los gritos desesperados de ambos padres, pero las ahora turbulentas aguas no le permitían llegar hasta la pequeña. Yui entró en desesperación, gritaba el nombre de su hija mientras era detenida por su esposo en su intento de entrar al agua.

Entonces, ante la vista incrédula de los allí presentes, las aguas se alzaron formaron una gran ola que empujó a la niña directamente a los brazos de Yui. _"_ — _¡Mamá!"_ la pequeña Melissa se aferró fuertemente a su madre mientras lloraba aún asustada por lo ocurrido y Yui no pudo más que sonreír aliviada porque su niña estuviera finalmente a salvo entre sus brazos.

Y fue en ese momento que pasó.

Rodeada por los rostros aliviados de su esposo e hijos y con su hija menor abrazada a su pecho, Yui dirigió su vista a la figura vestida de armadura que se hallaba parada a la orilla del mar. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella levanto su cabeza sin romper el contacto visual y sonrió. _"_ — _Gracias"_ había susurrado mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Takeru ensanchó los ojos sorprendido luego de entrar en cuenta de que realmente se estaba dirigiendo a él, de que podía verlo allí parado a unos metros de ella, y fue entonces que le sonrió de vuelta _"_ — _¡De nada, Hierba!"_ le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos por debajo de su pecho y ensanchaba su sonrisa, en esa postura que reflejaba la clara confianza que tenía en su –divina– persona.

Tras ese simple intercambio de palabras, el dios japonés del mar y las tormentas desapareció ante sus ojos tan rápida y misteriosamente como había llegado.

 **.**

Después de ese pequeño reencuentro, la pelivioleta empezó a ir con más frecuencia a su antigua casa. Acostumbraba saludar a sus padres y a Jun –el más joven de sus hermanos quien se había hecho cargo del templo Kusanagi– para posteriormente ir a hacer plegarias frente al altar. Aquel repentino cambio los sorprendió. No que la chica no fuera creyente, todo lo contrario, el haber crecido en un templo la había acostumbrado a la existencia divina desde muy pequeña, sino más bien el que empezara a hacerlo con tanta dedicación a estas alturas de su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubrieran la verdadera razón detrás de aquellas frecuentes visitas: nada más y nada menos que cierta espada que llevaba el nombre de su familia *****. _"_ — _Está muy bien conservada para ser una antigua réplica. Espero que sea lo buscabas Yui"_ fueron las palabras de Jun al entregarle dicho objeto, Yui agradeció de forma entusiasta a su hermano mayor mientras tomaba la caja que contenía la katana entre sus manos.

 **.**

—Valla que eres una humana particular, pequeña gatita. —la voz de Loki, aunque sorprendida, no perdía aquel tono travieso tan típico de él —No pensé que serías capaz de venir personalmente a vernos.

Realmente había sido una sorpresa, lo último que supieron fue que estaban siendo arrastrados a un espacio creado por la espada celestial Ama-no-Murakumo mientras la voz de Zeus resonaba en sus cabezas; _"_ — _Les concederé un tiempo con la mujer humana, aprovéchenlo lo mejor que puedan"_. Y allí estaban, en su forma humana, en medio de aquel lugar que se asemejaba a una pradera repleta de coloridas flores, y con una Yui que los observaba de forma dulce.

—Sería más correcto decir que ella nos convocó aquí. —aunque no tan estoico como en antaño Tsukito mantenía una expresión imperturbable, pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa surcara su rostro —¿No es así? Kusanagi Yui.

—Eres única Kusanagi. No creo que exista alguien más con tu valor. —Takeru hecho las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto relajado a la vez que sonreía confianzudamente.

—Me alegro de poder volver a verte cara a cara, Yui-san.—Baldr sonrió amistosamente mientras miraba con cariño a la pelivioleta frente a ellos. A su lado Thor asintió, en un silencioso saludo que buscaba decir que también le alegraba verla.

—Es una gran fortuna el reencontrarnos contigo, Kusanagi. —Hades le miró con ojos rebosantes de felicidad, para luego regañar a Dionisio quien se quejaba por no tener vino para celebrar el feliz reencuentro.

Yui rio alegremente por las ocurrencias de los dioses frente a ella. Entonces fijó su vista en el rubio que avanzaba hasta ella deteniéndose a solo un metro de distancia.

—Estoy feliz de verte otra vez, muy feliz. —Apolo sonrió al ver pequeñas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de Yui —Te extrañamos mucho Yōsei-san, en verdad te echamos de menos.

La pelivioleta ocultó sus ojos entre su flequillo al bajar la cabeza. Pudieron escuchar a la perfección como tomaba aire para luego dirigirles la palabra por primera vez.

—Yo… esto es un poco… complicado de explicar, pero… —se notaba nerviosa, pero aun así sonreía alegremente —En realidad aún no tengo todos mis recuerdos devuelta, solo breves escenas que vi en sueños y pequeños flashes que vienen de repente a mi cabeza. De alguna manera puedo entender que esto es algo que rara vez pasa. Es un poco confuso, pero yo…

Finalmente, ella levantó su cara para mirarlos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas y la sutil brisa hizo que sus largos cabellos ondearan en el aire. Sus ojos, brillantes como joyas debido al llanto, les dirigían la más cálida y dulce de las miradas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicos —secó sus lágrimas mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa —Estoy inmensamente feliz de poder volver a verlos a todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***** Es una forma japonesa de decir _hermano mayor_ que inspira cariño, admiración y respeto

 ***** Son aquellos que trabajan investigando y decifrando las distintas mitologías existentes en el mundo

 ***** La Ama-No-Murakumo es mejor conocida en Japón como la Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi o simplemente Kusanagi

* * *

 **El Rincón de la Autora.**

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta mi primera historia publicada en Fanfiction. net, espero que haya sido de su agrado porque la verdad tenía como medio año con el escrito en la compu hasta que finalmente pude terminarlo y publicarlo.

Si les gustó porfavor diganmelo en los Reviews así como tambien no duden en decirme sobre algun error o darme sus criticas ¡todo es bien recibido!

Safineia se despide

 _¡Cherio!_


End file.
